


Playing with an Angel - Kinktober Day Twenty Three - Pegging - Quefish

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [23]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Gay Sex, Genderbending, Lube, NSFW, Other, Pegging, Sex, Sex Toys, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: NSFW - KinktoberPegging, Crowley decided it's his turnto play with his angel...and not theother way around.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Playing with an Angel - Kinktober Day Twenty Three - Pegging - Quefish

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW - Kinktober

**Kinktober Day Twenty Three - Pegging - Quefish**

_Playing with an Angel_

Crowley woke up with a mischievous grin on his face. Thinking of Aziraphale and how he would change things up, Crowley decided it was his turn. There were more than a few things he wanted to try; the angel couldn't have all the fun. Today was his turn, and maybe tomorrow, either wat things were about to switch, whether or not Aziraphale was ready, Crowley was sure Aziraphale wouldn't mind.

Rolling out of bed, Crowley turned on the shower, needing to feel the hot water running down his body. Maybe letting his hands slide in other places, just to bother himself. Seeing as he wasn't planning on using those particular parts today. Closing his eyes, he let his body shift into something more delicate.

More curves, longer hair, his eyes slightly more almond-shaped, rembling cat eyes. Long eyelashes, his look intentionally being made in his mind as his body followed. Leaving the shower, Crowley looked in a second closet he had; he liked to dress up now and then today was one of those days.

Deciding on a long black silk dress that clung to every curve of his feminine form, he slid his hands over the dress. Sliding his foot into red stilettos, he was planning ahead, knowing that Aziraphale had a thing for heels, especially Crowley in heels. Sliding his hands further up his leg, smoothing out the silk stockings, Crowley nodded at himself in the mirror.

Definitely made to drive an angel to distraction, and Crowley knew it took a lot to get Aziraphale to be distracted unless he was otherwise, Crowley. Today though, he wanted and needed the way he was to do what he wanted to Aziraphale, something he had read, something he had seen, and something he had watched.

Hopping into the Bentley, he let the car drive him to the bookshop as he adjusted his makeup. Blood red lips shined back at him, eyelashes perfectly done, then again as he looked at himself, of course, they were perfect; he was a temptation demon after all.

The Bentley pulled up in front of the shop; Crowley looked in through the window while he sat in the Bentley. Humans, why was Aziraphale opened on a Saturday? Oh wait, it was Monday; Crowley didn't care. With a snap of his fingers, the humans suddenly were running from the shop—Aziraphale following after, a sheer look of confusion.

Crowley just sat there waiting for Aziraphale to notice him; it didn't take long. Aziraphale saw the Bently looked at it, not seeing Crowley inside the car, but someone else. Turning back to the store, Aziraphale started to open the door when something tugged on him. Slowly he turned, looking back at the car.

Aziraphale took a shuddering breath, walking to the driver's side door and opening it for Crowley. Blue eyes took in the long legs as they slid from under the silken dress, letting out a puff of air. Crowley didn't always switch regularly, but Aziraphale was a puppy in his hands when he did. Crowley knew full well that Aziraphale would do anything he asked.

Sliding out of the car, Crowley let his fingers dance up the front of Aziraphale's chest as he let his tongue dance over his lower lip. Watching as Aziraphale eyes followed every movement of where Crowley's tongue touched, seeing him lean in just a bit, turning and not letting Aziraphale have a kiss.

Crowley was running today, and the way Aziraphale was following behind him, he knew it wouldn't be an issue. Crowley waited for Aziraphale to open the door for him, which he did without hesitation. Following Crowley into his own shop, Crowley lifted his fingers, snapping the shop closed.

"Do you mind if we play by my rules today, angel? I have something I want to try; I promise you'll like it...and if you don't, we can do whatever, like, with me..."

Crowley heard the shuddering breath just behind him. The start and stop of Aziraphale's breathing was more than enough of an answer. Crowley turned towards Aziraphale, sliding his own glasses off his face, watching as Aziraphale's eyes blew out, his pupils turning into nothing more than black holes that seemingly devoured all the light around them.

"I'll take that as a yes, angel. we're going to need a rather large bed just so we're both comfortable..."

Before Crowley could ask for anything else, Aziraphale had snapped, bringing them into the bedroom he used for his wings when he couldn't get to the cottage. Crowley looked around rather pleased with his angel's obedience.

"Such a good boy."

Crowley ran his fingers under Aziraphale's chin tilting his head up, gracing his lips with Crowleys brushing over them. Letting her tongue flick out, demanding entrance to an angel that willingly gave in to her every desire. Crowley pointed towards the bed, giving Aziraphale a gentle push in that direction.

"Be a good boy and go lay down on the bed for me. Oh, and if you would be such a kind angel, no clothes."

Crowley watched as Aziraphale swallowed with the last of her words, seeing the blink as he took in her words. Aziraphale turned, and as he did, Crowley slapped his ass grinning, a snap, and music started to flood the room. Crowley always found it easier to move the way he wanted with music playing in the background.

As much as Crowley loved Queen, the music he wanted wasn't that; it needed to have something, well, more sexual to it. His eyes watched as Aziraphale disrobed, ever so humble as he got into the bed, sliding under the covers until Crowley took a step, wagging her finger ~No~. Aziraphale stopped settling on top of the covers.

Crowley snapped a bag into the room, slowly placing it on the bed. Aziraphale watched. Trying to figure out in his right what was about to happen to him. Truthfully he didn't care as long as it was by his demon, but still a curiosity. Crowley watched, slowly pulling out a dildo, which confused Aziraphale slightly as they could have those parts if they wanted.

Still, Crowley smirked, knowing his angel still had no idea of what was going to happen. Crowley placed it next to Aziraphale's thigh, slowly crawling up along Aziraphale's thighs, as snap a small bottle found its way next to the dildo.

Now Crowley made sure she was dressed perfectly but also left any undergarments off. Aziraphale watched Crowley start to straddle him, catching a glimpse of her bare form under the silken dress. Angelic hands reached out to touch her, only to be slapped away.

"No, no angel. Let me please you today, no touching until I say you can; I wouldn't want this to end too soon..."

Crowley all but purred out at Aziraphale. Lifting the dress enough where Aziraphale could see her, he groaned, wanting to touch her legs, touch her body, but he had to do as he was told. Something Crowley had learned some time ago and, on occasion, used it to his benefit, like for this.

Feeling Aziraphale growing hard under her, she rocked her hips against him. Letting his cock slide between the folds of her, drawing a whispered moan from her. Crowley grinned, feeling Aziraphale; if anything, he had learned how to please his angel, how to get him going. Turning around facing away from Aziraphale groaned, as Crowley pulled under each knee.

Aziraphale followed with whatever Crowley wanted, feeling her slickness sliding against his cock; he would do anything she wanted just to feel swallowed by her. Taking the bottle, Crowley covered her fingers with lube, pressing and stroking into and around Aziraphale's entrance, garnering moans, sighs, and when she did it just right, Aziraphale would say her name.

When Crowley decided and felt that Aziraphale was prepared enough, she took hold of the dildo, slicking it with lube before pressing it into Aziraphale. Slowly she slid it into the angel who was panting behind her; with a grin, she waited, feeling Aziraphale relax to her touch. Without saying anything, Crowley slid back; using her hand, she slid herself onto Aziraphale's cock.

Sliding each of her movements with the glide of the dildo inside of Aziraphale. A writhing angel within her and under her only fueled her. Grinding him deeper inside her, Crowley buried the dildo inside Aziraphale, hearing his moans growing more desperate, finally touching upon and over Aziraphles prostate.

Aziraphale was being such a good boy and hadn't even touched even though she needed it now. Crowley circled her hips before sliding up and slamming herself back down against Aziraphale. Dragging a growl from him, seeing the sheets being twisted to the point of tearing.

"Move me, angel..."

Aziraphale's hands grabbed her hips, moving her how he needed her to move, as much as Crowley wanted to be moved by Crowley. It didn't take long before Aziraphale was moaning Crowleys name as he tumbled into bliss, dragging Crowley with him. Crowley shook in Aziraphale's arms, letting the dildo fall to the wayside, laying back against Aziraphale, his arms holding her.

"Well, that was different.."

"I thought so, you know Crowley, I can do the same thing..."

Crowley grinned, knowing for a fact that his angel definitely would.


End file.
